1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for permitting the secure passing of data between two remote stations.
2. Background of the Invention
While use of the internet has increased rapidly, concerns for the privacy and security of data transferred over the internet have remained. The present invention seeks to provide a method for permitting the secure handling of data between remote stations, such as remote computers hooked to the internet.